One of these days
by Aky-Sana
Summary: Suite à l'hiver éternel provoqué par Elsa, les problèmes ne font que commencer : celui-ci a provoqué la perte de la plupart des récoltes du pays, et un mystérieux danger semble venir d'au-delà les frontières du pays. [KristoffxAnna][ElsaxOFC]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira o/  
>Avant de commencer je vais ajouter <strong>quelques précision à son sujet<strong>.  
>Cette fanfic est rated T pour deux bonnes raisons : la première est que même si l'histoire se déroule au sein de l'univers Disney, je vais essayer d'avoir <strong>une approche un peu plus... réaliste<strong> (enfin, dans la mesure du possible, puisqu'il s'agit finalement d'un univers fantastique) sans forcément trahir l'esprit du studio qui a produit Frozen. Ensuite, pour le fait que j'ai choisi d'exploiter l'ouverture laissé par le studio quant aux intérêts sentimentaux d'Elsa et que **mes choix ne sont pas adaptés à un public intolérant**.  
>Voilà.<br>Ensuite, en terme de disclaimer, il est évident que je ne possède pas Frozen (La reine des neiges en français de France) qui appartient au studio Disney et qu'en conséquence, cette fanfic est là principalement pour le plaisir, donc rien de lucratif, etc.  
>Je pense avoir tout dit et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. <strong>N'hésitez pas à commenter<strong>, que ça soit en bien ou en mal. J'essayerai d'écrire à un rythme d'**un chapitre par semaine**, ce qui vu la longueur des dits chapitres devrait être plus que faisable.  
>Voilà, j'arrête de parler, et enjoy o

* * *

><p>One of these days<p>

Chapitre 1

Les doigts fins tapotaient contre le bois de cèdre de la table du conseil, laissant une fine couche de glace là où la pulpe venait frapper avant de se soulever à nouveau. Les bras croisés et ainsi posés, Elsa écoutait ce que lui disait son Premier conseiller sur la situation extérieure du royaume, tentant de se concentrer autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas évident. Et ceci principalement à cause de sa sœur, Anna, qui trouvait intelligent d'imiter le pauvre homme de façon bien caricaturale dans son dos. D'ailleurs la jeune Reine avait bien du al à retenir un rire et cachait son début de sourire derrière une main qu'elle essayait de faire passer pour pensive.  
>Elle se rendit compte de l'inefficacité de la chose lorsque le pauvre conseiller s'arrêta, l'air visiblement contrarié.<br>« Si je vous ennuie à ce point, n'hésitez pas à le dire, Majesté, nous pouvons toujours reporter la réunion. »  
>Se sentant telle une enfant prise en faute, elle s'éclaircit la gorge après avoir retrouvé un visage qu'elle espérait suffisamment sérieux pour être convaincant.<br>« Non, bien sûr que non, vous pouvez poursuivre.  
>- Bien, merci. »<br>Et il poursuivit. Elsa lança un regard à sa sœur pour qu'elle arrête ses bêtises et celle-ci cacha son rire derrière sa main, l'homme poursuivant le résumé de la situation actuelle du royaume.  
>Depuis que l'hiver éternel avait pris fin et que l'été était revenu, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Les Îles du Sud avaient tenues à s'excuser du comportement régicide de leur frère et avaient accepté des accords commerciaux avantageux pour Arendelle, compensant la perte de leur principal allié économique, Weselton. Ceux-ci s'étaient insurgés de ce fait, mais Elsa avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Le comportement du Duc avait été plus qu'insultant, alors même qu'il venait en représentant de son pays. Du reste, la plupart des autres représentant et les habitant d'Arendelle avaient pardonnés à Elsa les événements qui demeuraient sans conséquence pour le moment.<br>La jeune femme écoutait donc attentivement ce qu'avait à dire son premier conseiller, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Tout cela était quelque peu ennuyant pour elle, mais en tant que Reine, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'écouter.

« … des messagers de Corona nous ont fait parvenir une missive pour annoncer qu'un représentant serait présent pour... »  
>Kai venait d'apparaître, se glissant entre les immenses portes de la salle et interrompant la réunion en éclaircissant sa voix, poing sur les lèvres. Il posa sa main sur son ventre proéminent. Gerda se tenait derrière lui à quelques pas, les traits de son visage soucieux.<br>« Veuillez excuser mon interruption mais... Il semblerait que quelque chose se soit produit. »  
>Elsa fronça légèrement les sourcils en se levant de sa lourde chaise, les mains posés sur la table.<br>« De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda la Reine.  
>- Vous feriez mieux de venir voir de vous-même. »<br>La perplexité de la jeune Reine s'accentua. Ce devait être important si ça nécessitait sa présence. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle craignit un instant d'avoir provoqué une nouvelle catastrophe sans s'en rendre compte, même s'il était évident que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et se tourna vers son conseiller.  
>« Je suis désolée, Edmund, mais je dois aller voir.<br>- Bien, votre Majesté, nous reprendrons plus tard alors. »  
>Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer et contourna la table pour rejoindre Kai et Gerda, les deux fidèles domestiques du château. Anna lui emboîta également le pas et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans l'immense entrée du palais, donnant directement dans la salle de bal d'un côté, et de l'autre dans la cour principale. Le majordome les conduit jusque la cour qui s'offrit à eux lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.<p>

« Kristoff ! »  
>Anna releva de ses mains le bas de sa robe aux couleurs vives et se précipita vers le jeune homme qui fut surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva avec une rouquine autour du cou. Il rougit fortement, et essaya de le dissimuler maladroitement, aidé par Sven qui vint mâchouiller la robe de la princesse. Anna lâcha le pauvre jeune homme qui ne savait pas comment réagir pour saluer le renne, sautillant à moitié sur place, trop contente de les voir.<br>« Oui, toi aussi Sven je suis contente de te voir ! »  
>Elsa s'approcha tranquillement de sa sœur et des deux amis de la famille royale. Elle était contente de les revoir également, même si elle était comme à son habitude moins démonstrative que sa sœur.<br>« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous, Kristoff et Sven. Même si techniquement parlant, ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu.  
>- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir aussi. Et je pensais rentrer plus tard mais... Quelque chose est arrivé. »<br>Anna revint rapidement à la conversation, finissant de flatter Sven qui pour sa part retrouvait avec plaisir Olaf, essayant à nouveau de manger la carotte qui lui servait de nez pour le taquiner.  
>« Oh, j'aurais cru que tu étais revenu plus tôt parce que tu avais hâte de nous revoir ! » Apparemment, Olaf n'était pas le seul à se faire taquiner, Kristoff y avait droit aussi. Celui-ci ne comprit visiblement pas la plaisanterie et répondit très sérieusement à cette remarque, se grattant le menton d'un air perplexe.<br>« J'avais prévu un voyage de dix jours, j'aurais pu patienter pour vous revoir.  
>- Non mais, c'est que tu vois... »<br>Elsa s'éclaircit la gorge pour les interrompre avant qu'ils ne partent trop loin.  
>« Ce que tu avais à dire n'était pas important ?<br>- Ah oui, pardon, Elsa. »  
>Celle-ci fit un sourire, plutôt contente que quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur l'appelle par son prénom. Maintenant qu'elle était reine, la plupart des gens l'appelait Majesté, ce qui la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Kristoff réfléchit un instant avant de poser la main sur l'encolure de Sven qui était revenu et répondit rapidement. « Je vais vous y amener, ça sera plus simple. »<br>Elsa hocha la tête « Très bien. Kai, pouvez-vous aller dire au garçon d'écurie de nous préparer les chevaux ? » 

* * *

><p>Le vent fouettait le visage des trois voyageurs. L'endroit où ils allaient était à un peu plus d'une journée de voyage, mais en se débrouillant bien, ils pourraient y être en une journée. Les chevaux étaient rapide comme le vent et n'avaient plus aucun mal à progresser dans la nature verdoyante du royaume maintenant que l'hiver était fini. Sven restait bien sûr en tête de fil, puisque les filles ne savaient pas trop où il fallait aller, mais elles n'avaient aucun mal à suivre. Edmund avait insisté pour que les trois voyageurs prennent au moins des gardes avec eux, et ils avaient cédé, deux soldats les accompagnant à l'arrière.<br>Elsa était à la fois inquiète et intriguée de ce qu'il se passait. Elle lança un regard à sa sœur qui lui renvoya un sourire rassurant. Tout allait bien se passer.  
>Ils ne purent pas parler durant la voyage, et ils arrivèrent finalement, apercevant un village au fond d'une vallée où passait une rivière, entourée de champs. Elsa fronça très légèrement les sourcils, alors que la couleur normalement dorée des blés était bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Le soleil n'était pas loin de se coucher, indiquant qu'ils devraient probablement rester au village pour la nuit. Mais alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, au pas désormais, Elsa ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose et se rapprocha de Kristoff en talonnant sa monture.<br>« Kristoff... Les champs... Que s'est-il passé ? » Anna se rapprocha également pour écouter la conversation.  
>« Après l'hiver qu'il y a eu... presque toutes les récoltes ont été perdues. Elles n'ont pas supporté le froid soudain. » L'annonce fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac à la jeune reine. Il avait donc suffit d'une journée pour que... Sa mâchoire se contracta et elle resserra les mains sur les reines qui se couvrirent d'une légère couche de glace sous l'effet du choc avant qu'elle ne le remarque et se contrôle. « Ils ont essayé de les sauver mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus. »<br>Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant horriblement coupable, une boule coincée dans la gorge. C'était sa faute, c'était bien quelque chose qu'elle avait fait finalement... Elle sentit la main d'Anna se poser sur son épaule et elle leva son regard sur elle. Il était évident qu'elle la soutiendrait, mais si à cause d'elle ces gens n'avaient rien à manger, elle devrait faire quelque chose. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Edmund, il était forcément possible d'aider ces gens et...  
>Ses pensées furent interrompues par Kristoff.<br>« Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a inquiété. Regardez plutôt. »  
>En suivant le chemin pour descendre jusqu'au village, le petit groupe avait pu voir apparaître au détour d'une colline quelque chose d'étrange. Une forme semblait émerger de la forêt pour s'élever assez haut au-dessus de celle-ci. Cela avait la forme d'une épine, comme on trouverait sur un rosier, si on oubliait la couleur d'un gris sale, terreux, et le fait qu'elle semblait s'effriter.<br>Et à en juger par la distance qui les en séparait et la vision des plus claires qu'ils en avaient, elle devait être réellement immense.  
>« Qu'est-ce que... » Commença Elsa, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, qui fut complétée par Anna. «... c'est que ce truc ? »<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone !

Voilà le chapitre 2 sans doute tant attendu (je voulais le faire mardi, mais la reprise des cours a été plus rude que je le pensais). Il est plus long que le précédent mais je doute que les suivant seront encore plus long, puisque je prévois de rester sur un format de chapitre court (si si, ça c'est très court).

Du coup... je voulais aussi dire que je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait une entrée en matière vraiment longue au final et je suis rentrée directement dans l'histoire, ce qui peut sembler un peu rude pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film récemment et qui n'ont pas forcément bien les persos en tête (vu que ça devient sérieux directement itout), j'aurais dû prendre un peu plus de temps pour recontextualiser, mais c'est trop tard x_x

Aussi je voulais remercier tous ceux qui me suivent, ça me fait super plaisir =) Je sais que y'a pas beaucoup de fanfic Frozen en français avec du Elsa/OC, donc j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir avec ce que je fais. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous plait (ou pas d'ailleurs) et à follow, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Mais bref, je m'égards. Voici donc le chapitre deux, en espérant qu'il vous plaira o/ 

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Le convoi s'était arrêté, observant l'étrange saillie qui émergeait de la forêt de l'autre côté de la vallée.  
>« C'est de la roche ? » Fit remarquer très justement Anna, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Kristoff renâcla et haussa les épaules.<br>« Je sais pas trop, j'ai pas réussi à m'en approcher, y'avait des ronces partout qui bloquaient le chemin. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas normal.  
>- Non, en effet. » Elsa, après avoir dit ça, reprit les rennes de son cheval et donna un léger coup de talon. « On ferait donc mieux de ne pas attendre que cela empire. »<br>Kristoff resta perplexe à cette annonce. Anna n'avait toujours pas décroché son regard de l'étrange pic quand sa sœur fit cette remarque et se réveilla soudainement. Se redressant sur son cheval qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça par les événements, à en juger par son appétit pour l'herbe au sol, son regard se porta sur sa sœur.  
>« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? » Elle tira sur ses propres rennes pour essayer de rattraper sa sœur, sa monture trottant jusqu'à sa hauteur. « Elsa ! » Anna avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet, et le mutisme de sa sœur ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. S'il était vrai qu'elles avaient retrouvé une relation proche depuis l'incident de l'hiver éternel, la rouquine avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme une fausse note dans une musique, sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.<br>« Nous allons descendre au village, voir s'ils savent quelque chose, et nous aviserons. Philippe ? »  
>L'un des soldats les accompagnant se mit à son niveau.<br>« Oui, votre Majesté ?  
>- Je veux que vous alliez prévenir Edmund de la situation. Dites-lui que c'est urgent, d'envoyer des hommes. Je sais qu'il est ardu de vous demander cela, mais il faudra que vous voyagiez de nuit.<br>- Bien ma Dame.  
>- Merci à vous. »<br>Il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour avec son cheval avant de le lancer au galop.

Arrivés au village, ils demandèrent aux habitants s'ils savaient quelque chose, mais ne trouvèrent rien de concluant. Apparemment, c'était apparu du jour au lendemain, après un court tremblement de terre, en même temps que les ronces qui semblaient avoir commencé à pousser de façon bien trop prononcé d'un coup. Presque comme si elles venaient de nul part.  
>« C'est pour ça qu'on a envoyé Kristoff vous en avertir, votre euh... Altesse. Enfin, m'voyez, on sait pas trop quoi faire. Le vieux Franz a essayé de couper ces fichus trucs pour pouvoir passer, mais ça n'arrêtait pas de repousser. » Disait la femme du chef du village, qui avait accepté d'héberger Elsa , Anna, Kristoff et le soldat restant la nuit, en attendant que la garde arrive le lendemain. Elle était plutôt hésitante au début, mais son mari avait insisté. Apparemment, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'héberger des membres de la royauté, et encore moins celle responsable de la perte de leurs récoltes. Anna avait failli protester avec virulence lorsqu'elle avait surpris la discussion entre les deux villageois, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais elle s'était rappelée juste à temps qu'écouter au porte, ça ne se faisait pas trop, alors il valait mieux éviter. Bon, d'accord, c'était Kristoff qui l'avait retenu, écoutant également, en l'attrapant par la taille. Mais elle aurait bien fini par y penser.<br>Le visage buriné, les habits en toile et en laine de qualité médiocre, la femme ne présentait pas très bien, mais semblait avoir de nombreux éléments en main. Elle semblait être de ces personnes qui étaient toujours au courant de tout là où ils vivaient. « Y'a de la magie derrière tout ça, moi j'vous le dis. Et s'pas bon signe. » Elle lança une œillade à Elsa, qui semblait écouter sans être réellement attentive, à peine dissimulée, et se reprit rapidement sans sembler plus convaincue que ça. « 'fin, de la magie pas comme la vôtre. »  
>Elsa réajusta sa position sur sa chaise, essayant de mettre de côté le léger malaise qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce que le duc de Westelton avait dit. Qu'elle était un monstre. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Et puis, ce n'était pas que cette femme. Elle l'avait senti chez les autres villageois. Ils n'étaient pas tous heureux de la voir ici. Ils devaient penser que Kristoff amènerait des soldats, pas la Reine directement. Et ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle venait faire ici.<br>Finalement les trois compagnons purent se réunir seuls dans une des chambres qu'on leur laissait pour dormir. Le soldat était pour sa part en train de finir de s'occuper des chevaux. Anna s'assit sur le lit en se laissant tomber lourdement, alors qu'Elsa s'installa sur une chaise à côté d'un bureau simple. Kristoff s'accouda à un mur.  
>« Vous pensez que c'est quelqu'un qui... » Anna sembla hésiter un instant, observant sa sœur un instant avant de continuer. « Qui a un pouvoir aussi ? Que cette femme à raison ? »<br>Elsa lâcha un soupir, enlaçant ses doigts entre eux. A son tour elle sembla hésiter avant de lever les yeux sur sa sœur. « Je... Lorsqu'on est arrivé, je l'ai senti.  
>- Senti ? Interrogea Anna.<br>- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je pense que c'est bien à cause d'un... je ne sais pas comment on pourrait appeler ça.  
>- Un sorcier ? Un magicien ? Magister peut-être, essaya de compléter sa sœur.<br>- Quelque chose comme ça, en effet. »  
>Anna resta perplexe un instant, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer pour réfléchir. Elle finit par se lever et vint attraper entre les siennes les mains de sa sœur en lui faisant un sourire. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête maintenant, et elle ne voulait pas trop qu'elle y pense. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se dise que son propre pouvoir était foncièrement maléfique.<br>« C'est bien, ça veut dire qu'il y a d'autres personnes comme toi. Tu n'es pas la seule, et je suis sûre que cette autre personne est très gentille aussi. Elle doit juste avoir des ennuis. »  
>Elsa releva les yeux vers sa sœur et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Elle savait comment lui remonter le moral, et son soutien sans faille lui était des plus précieux. Se sentant un peu de trop, Kristoff observa le plafond qui était magnifique, avec des poutres apparentes, et des planches et... il fronça soudainement les sourcils en se sentant vaciller sur ses appuis. Woh, oh la !<br>Il eu bien du mal à ne pas tomber, ce qui fut le cas d'Anna qui se ramassa – de façon assez ridicule il fallait l'avouer - sur les fesses alors que tout autour d'eux tremblait. La secousse fut de courte durée, et les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent, Elsa plutôt inquiète pour sa sœur.  
>« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?<br>- Oh, après des années à faire des bêtises, finissant souvent de cette manière, je crois que mon postérieur a développé la capacité de ne plus être douloureux après une chute ! Se vanta presque la plus jeune des sœurs, un sourire se glissant sur les lèvres d'Elsa et Kristoff. Mais je me demande ce que c'était.  
>- On va vite le savoir, fit le seul garçon du groupe. »<br>Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre rapidement et descendit rapidement les escaliers, sautant les dernières marches pour arriver devant une nouvelle porte et sortir. Il se stoppa en voyant ce qui était apparu au centre du village.  
>Tout comme ce qu'il se trouvait dans la forêt, un pique rocheux venait d'apparaître comme par magie sur la place central. D'autres habitants étaient sortis et regardaient avec effroi ce qui était sorti de la terre. Il s'en approcha de plus près et toucha la chose.<br>« Anna avait raison... C'est bien de la roche. » Il se retourna vers l'entrée où les deux princesses étaient apparues. « Anna, tu as vu juste on dirait. »  
>Elles se rapprochèrent rapidement sous l'oeil inquiet des villageois qui pour leur part semblaient ne pas vraiment vouloir venir voir ça de plus près. Elsa hésita un instant à son tour pour finalement poser sa main sur le pique, fermant les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir.<br>« On ne va pas pouvoir attendre demain. Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, conclut-elle. » Elle se tourna vers le blond. « Pourrais-tu aller voir les trolls ? Il me semble qu'ils sont installés non loin de ce village. Ils savent peut-être quelque chose. Anna, pourrais-tu aller avec lui ? » La jeune femme s'apprêta à protester, une moue contrariée sur le visage. Mais Elsa fut plus rapide. « Ne t'en fais pas, j'attendrais que vous soyez revenus pour faire quoi que ce soit. »  
>Sérieuse, la blonde soutint le regard de sa sœur. Anna finit par céder et l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras.<br>« D'accord. On revient vite alors. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va nous attendre ? » La question de Kristoff faillit se perdre dans le vent qui battait son visage et celui d'Anna. Elle resserra sa prise sur son abdomen pour ne pas tomber de Sven qui courrait à en perdre haleine.  
>« Non. Mais essayer de la retenir n'aurait servit à rien. Quand elle a une idée en tête tu sais...<br>- Un truc de famille sans doute. »  
>Anna donna une tape au jeune homme qui se fendit d'un sourire. Restait à espérer qu'elle ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré. Ils franchirent un nouveau bosquet d'arbre et arrivèrent finalement à destination. La clairière rocheuse était remplie des Trolls déjà en pleine discussion plus qu'animée lorsque Bulda remarqua leur arrivée. Kristoff sauta aux pieds de Sven à peine celui-ci arrêté et Anna eu plus de mal à descendre mais y parvint tout de même sans tomber, s'accrochant au poil du pauvre renne qui grimaça.<br>« Kristoff, Anna ! Nous sommes contents de vous voir ! Vous venez enfin vous marier ?  
>- Quoi ?! » Fit le blond, surpris. « Non, pas du tout ! »<br>Bulda eut une mine déçue. Comment ça son fils n'allait pas se marier ? Ah, quelle perte de temps, alors qu'il avait finalement trouvé une fille bien. Le pauvre Kristoff était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.  
>« Donc tu n'as pas encore fait ta demande.<br>- Quelle demande ? » Fit Anna qui s'était assez approché pour pouvoir entendre la conversation. Kristoff se tourna vivement vers elle.  
>« Rien ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle... Je... Enfin... Peu importe, on n'est pas vraiment là pour ça !<br>- Kristoff, tu... voulais me demander en mariage ? »  
>Le pauvre jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer, et sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser tant il rougissait.<br>« Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! » Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant le regard jusqu'alors peut-être un peu brillant d'Anna sous le choc. « Je veux dire, si, mais pas tout de suite et... Enfin... Est-ce vraiment le moment ? Ta sœur est probablement en train de se diriger vers un danger potentiellement mortel, alors si on pouvait revenir à nos pains de glaces...  
>- Ah ! Oui, tu as raison ! Il faut faire vite ! »<br>Kristoff était sauf pour le moment, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Pendant la petite discussion, Pabbie s'était approché, l'air visiblement soucieux, comme s'il savait déjà de quoi il retournait.  
>« Grand Pabbie !<br>- Kristoff... Je me demandais quand tu arriverais. Quelque chose de grave est en train de se passer. Quelque chose de grave. » Pour que même le plus sage des Trolls soit inquiet, ce qu'ils avaient vu au village d'où ils venaient devait être grave. Plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il se tourna vers Anna et lui fit un sourire. « Je suis content de te revoir, jeune Anna, même si j'aurais aimé que ça soit en une autre occasion.  
>- Qu'est-il en train de se passer ?<br>- J'ai consulté les étoiles, et ce que j'ai vu n'annonce rien de bon. Rien de bon du tout. Arendelle est en grand danger, et si vous ne faites rien pour arrêter ça... Le monde tel que nous le connaissons pourrait changer à jamais. »  
>Les deux jeunes humains échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de revenir à l'ancien.<br>« Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Kristoff avec empressement.  
>- Oooh... De la détresse. De la peur. De la colère. Beaucoup de haine. C'est mauvais... Et ça arrive. Un grand pouvoir, qui vient d'au-delà les frontières. Je n'ai rien pu voir de vraiment très clair...<br>- Tout à l'heure, avec Elsa, nous sommes allés dans un village et on a pu voir un phénomène un peu bizarre se produire. Comme si quelqu'un utilisait un pouvoir et ça semblait s'étendre. »  
>Pabbie marmona quelque chose dans sa barbe après l'explication d'Anna, qui s'était rapproché de Kristoff en expliquant la situation.<br>« Oh, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout... » Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme qui la serra dans la sienne pour indiquer son soutien, alors que Pabbie qui finissait de murmurer releva la tête vers eux. « Où est Elsa ?  
>- Elle est restée au village. Elle a dit qu'elle nous attendrait mais... Elle a dû commencer à se diriger vers la source, répondit Anna.<br>- C'est mauvais... »  
>La rousse raffermit sa prise sur la main du blond et celui-ci ne pu retenir une grimace. Si elle appuyait plus elle allait lui briser la main, au pauvre garçon ! Pabbie s'approcha de la jeune femme qui lâcha son petit ami, qui se frotta la main de soulagement, et elle se mit au niveau du Troll. Il posa une main concernée sur son épaule en levant les yeux vers elle.<br>« Il faut que vous alliez la rejoindre, ou des mauvaises choses pourraient arriver. Vite. »  
>Anna hocha la tête et retourna vers Sven qui avait écouté avec attention et était déjà prêt à repartir malgré la fatigue du voyage qu'il avait djéà eu à effectuer. Ils remercièrent Pabbie rapidement et Kristoff lui donna une embrassade, ainsi qu'à Bulda avant de grimper sur son fidèle compagnon pour repartir à l'aventure.<br>Le Troll les regardèrent s'éloigner, visiblement inquiet. Sa fille s'approcha de lui et le regarda, l'air concerné.  
>« Est-ce bien prudent de les laisser y aller ? Elsa est puissante, elle pourrait s'en sortir seule, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>Pabbie poussa un soupir. « Si seulement ça pouvait être si simple, ma fille, si seulement... Mais ce n'est là que le début de problèmes d'une ampleur bien plus terrible, et ils auront besoin du soutien les uns des autres. Tous autant qu'ils sont. »  
>Bulda lança un regard concerné vers la direction dans laquelle avait disparu ses propres fils. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout se passerait bien.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà o La suite viendra dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, en attendant passez une bonne journée/soirée, et que la Force soit avec vous =D


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée de l'attente qu'il y a eu pour ce chapitre, mais le voilà finalement. Je devrais poster le suivant bientôt, pour compenser mes deux semaines d'absence, plus celui de cette semaine, et j'essayerai de revenir ensuite à ce que j'ai dit, aka un chapitre par semaine.  
>Bref, enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (ça fait toujours plaisir) pour me faire connaître votre avis (peu importe celui-ci, même si les review bêtes et méchantes ne sont pas les bienvenues.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Elsa avait attendu de voir sa sœur disparaître avec Kistroff avant de se tourner vers le garde resté avec elle.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
>- Siegfried. »<br>Il s'était redressée, se tenant droit comme un piquet. Elle hocha doucement la tête et croisa les mains devant elle, avant de commencer à avancer vers l'endroit où les chevaux étaient gardés, suivie par le jeune homme.  
>« Très bien, Siegfried, allez préparer mon cheval, je vais me rendre là-bas.<br>- Mais... Sauf votre respect, ma Reine, vous venez juste de...  
>- Sauf votre respect, je sais ce que je viens de dire. Mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »<br>Il hocha la tête et dépassa la jeune reine pour aller commencer à préparer les chevaux rapidement. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, il aida rapidement Elsa à monter sur l'étalon noir avant de lui-même grimper sur sa monture. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
>« Que faites-vous ?<br>- Je viens avec vous. » annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
>Elle réfléchit un instant en pinçant les lèvres, et resserra sa prise sur ses rênes. Elle ne pouvait pas le prendre avec lui, ça pourrait être dangereux. Mortel même. Et le fait qu'elle en ait conscience lui faisait ressentir plus lourdement le début de culpabilité qui commençait à l'envahir d'avoir menti à sa sœur. Elle n'était pas assez bête pour penser qu'Anna n'en avait pas conscience.<br>Alors qu'elle le toisait, elle accrocha ses yeux noisettes avant de pousser un soupir. Elle hocha doucement la tête.  
>Très bien.<br>Ils prirent alors la direction d'où semblait venir les ronces, qui avaient encore progressé depuis le début de la nuit. Rapidement, il fallut qu'Elsa use de son pouvoir afin d'avancer dans la forêt, le soldat tenant une torche afin de les éclairer. Même si la lune était pleine, le couvert des arbres rendaient le lieu obscure et d'autant plus dangereux.  
>Elle devait geler les plantes avant de les briser à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, et ce n'était pas de tout repos. Fort heureusement, depuis le rétablissement de l'été, elle avait pu s'entraîner à la maîtrise de son don, et parvenait sans mal à gérer ses actions. Avançant tout de même à un pas mesuré, la progression restait assez difficile.<p>

« Nous sommes proches de la frontière. » fit remarquer le jeune homme rapidement.  
>« J'en ai conscience.<br>- Peut-être devrions-nous avertir le royaume voisin, si nous entrons sur leur territoire...  
>- S'ils n'ont rien fait jusqu'à présent, je doute qu'ils parviennent à stopper ce phénomène à temps. Et puis cela pourrait tout à fait venir d'eux.<br>- Alors pourquoi y aller, c'est vous mettre en danger alors que vous avez une armée. »  
>Elsa serra la mâchoire. Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude du soldat. Il était là pour obéir à ses ordres, et c'était tout. Elle arrêta soudainement son cheval et se tourna vers lui, qui s'était également arrêté. La torche renvoyait sur les deux visages des ombres, et la blonde prit le temps d'examiner son sujet.<br>Il était visiblement encore jeune, il devait avoir dix-sept ans tout au plus. Sa peau était pâle et constellée de tâches de rousseurs, entourant ses yeux bruns légèrement renfoncés dans des orbites marqués par la fatigue. Son visage était encadré par des cheveux roux, ou plutôt auburns, qui sortaient en mèches mal agencées à cause de son casque.  
>« Si cette situation vous déplaît, vous pouvez retourner au village.<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que...  
>- Ne remettez pas en doute mon jugement, alors. »<br>Il se tut, et baissa les yeux un instant avant de secouer la tête.  
>« Même si je voulais faire demi-tour de toute façon, ça ne serait pas possible. » Il pointa les ronces derrières lui qui avaient repoussées le temps que dura leur conversation. « Le chemin s'est refermé. »<br>Elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir à nouveau. Peut-être que la situation était plus compliquée qu'elle le pensait. Elle aurait dû y aller seule. Elle ne voulait pas mettre quiconque en danger. Pas encore. « Nous devrions avancer. » fit remarquer doucement le rouquin.  
>Elle hocha la tête et lança à nouveau son cheval au trot.<p>

Les ronces étaient de plus en plus dense à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et les pics rocheux se faisaient plus nombreux, comme des épines plantées à même la terre. Il était difficile de se repérer au milieu de tout ça, et pourtant Elsa pouvait sentir qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à l'épicentre du phénomène. Des frissons parcouraient son épiderme et se répandaient, et ce n'était évidemment aucunement lié au froid. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait la chair de poule. Son cœur cognait également un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine.  
>Les chevaux refusaient désormais d'avancer, et ils avaient dû continuer à pied, les ralentissant énormément. Segfried avait tiré son épée et aidait Elsa à créer un chemin. Les ronces montaient si haut désormais qu'elles formaient une cloche autour d'elle, et le jeune homme semblait plus qu'inquiet, observant nerveusement autour de lui, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Oh, et à défendre la Reine aussi, même s'il ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa capacité à se sauver de ce genre de situation. Elle était la Reine des Neiges, pas une quelconque princesse en détresse. Même s'il était là pour ça aussi.<br>Il sursauta à moitié en entendant un craquement à sa droite et pointa son épée dans cette direction.  
>« Qui va là ?! »<br>Elsa se tourna également, son pouvoir se formant au creux de sa main dans des volutes bleutés. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et ils se détendirent, alors qu'elle lâchait un rire nerveux.  
>« Vous m'avez fait peur, Siegfried, vous devriez vous détendre un peu. Je ne pense pas que ces plantes pui- » Elle fut interrompue lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se refermer sur son pied en la piquant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se sentit emportée en arrière, en poussant un cri.<br>Le soldat la vit tomber et resta horrifié un instant, incapable de réagir. Il la vit disparaître sous les ronces, et essaya de se jeter par terre pour la rattraper, parvenant à saisir sa main glaciale au dernier moment.

* * *

><p>Un hennissement, puis un raclement plus tard, Kristoff parvint enfin à amener le cheval à avancer, aidé par Sven qui leur montrait le chemin en bondissant un peu pour les encourager.<p>

« Kristoff ! » Le blondinet tourna son visage dans la direction d'où venait la voix d'Anna. Elle se trouvait devant par rapport à lui, tranchant à l'aide d'une faucille les ronces. Le jour était désormais levé, et malgré la fatigue, ils continuaient d'avancer. Il avança rapidement pour la rattraper après avoir attaché les rênes des chevaux au collier de Sven pour qu'il continue de les faire avancer.  
>Il arriva rapidement au niveau de sa petite amie et comprend pourquoi elle l'a appelé. Il peut voir au sol une épée, ainsi qu'une torche éteinte. Visiblement des choses sont arrivées ici. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Anna qui tourne son regard vers lui, clairement inquiète.<br>« Tu penses que...  
>- Je ne sais pas. Sven ! »<br>Le renne redresse les oreilles et tire sur les rênes pour avancer avec les chevaux, non sans fournir des efforts colossaux. Arrivé là, Kristoff le libère et le laisse renifler le sol avant qu'il se redresse et secoue la tête, l'air de comprendre l'inquiétude de la jeune princesse.  
>« Donc ils n'ont pas été blessés ici. Mais pourquoi avoir laissé la torche et l'épée... »<br>Sven regarda aux alentours avant de s'arrêter à un point pour le montrer du bout du sabot. Des traces étaient visibles, montrant que quelque chose avait été tiré ici. Mais quoi ? Anna déglutit avant de venir chercher la main de Kristoff, qui passa son bras autour de son épaule avant de la serrer contre lui.  
>« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde o/  
>Comme promis voici le second chapitre de la semaine. Je prévoyais d'en faire un troisième mais un exam' m'est un peu tombé au coin de la figure donc j'ai pas eu le temps (j'ai appris pour celui-ci la veille, pour vous donner une idée).<br>Ceci dit, comme toujours une review est appréciée =)  
>Mais bref, voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture à vous !<p>

Réponse aux reviews :  
><strong>Akaotsubo<strong>: Déjà merci de ta review. Et oui, Elsa kidnappée, mais ça ne durera pas ;) j'en n'en dis pas plus et te laisse lire =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Elsa poussa un grognement alors qu'une douleur sourde semblait émaner d'un peu partout dans son corps. Le pire était peut-être la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son épaule ceci dit. La second chose qu'elle remarqua, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient, était qu'elle sentait quelque chose de chaud autour de sa main et de son poignet. Quelque chose qui la serrait.  
>Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'ils s'ouvraient et tentaient de s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité. Elle essaya de se redresser et sentit sa tête lui tourner, posant sa main sur son crâne seulement pour sentir une nouvelle douleur. Elle avait dû se cogner et s'évanouir. Ses vêtements étaient en relativement bon état, alors que son dernier souvenir était tout de même qu'elle se faisait traîner par une plante à travers une forêt de ronce. Sa magie avait dû la protéger, heureusement. Et heureusement pour celui qui tenait son poignet, également, car visiblement ça l'avait plus ou moins épargné également.<br>Le pauvre Siegfried s'accrochait à elle malgré leur arrêt et elle eu bien du mal à s'en détacher, surtout à cause de la douleur dans son épaule. L'avoir traîné tout le long avait dû la déboîter. A première vue lui aussi était assommé, et elle s'approcha pour essayer de le réveiller en le secouant avec une certaine douceur. Ca ne s'avéra pas particulièrement efficace – il n'émit qu'un grognement qui la rassura au moins il était en vie – aussi finit-elle par regarder autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient sous une sorte de dôme formé par les ronces et soutenu par les mêmes piques rocheux qu'ils avaient pu voir avant. Des lianes tombaient et l'endroit était étouffant, sans doute à cause de la chaleur prononcée qui semblait régner ici. La blonde regarda plus loin à l'horizon et pu voir des... bâtiments ? Des maisons, à première vue. Ils avaient dû atteindre un village en se faisant traîner par la plante. Mais pourquoi ici ?  
>La réponse arriva rapidement quand Elsa se concentra un peu, sentant finalement plus précisément d'où émanait ce déchaînement de pouvoir. Elle réfléchit un instant, avant d'être interrompue par un grognement et le bruit de quelqu'un se redressant dans un gémissement douloureux. Elle se tourna pour voir Siegfried se relever.<br>« Aouch... Bon sang, le voyage par plante est pas très confortable. » Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque et Elsa aurait presque pu sourire si la situation n'avait pas été si critique.  
>Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, comment ils y étaient arrivés et ce qu'ils allaient trouver.<br>Elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui tendre la main délicatement et l'aider à se relever. Il accepta volontiers l'aide, oubliant momentanément qu'il était avec la Reine. Il essuya ses vêtements et releva les yeux sur elle avant de regarder autour de lui.  
>« Où sommes nous ?<br>- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je crois que nous touchons au but. »  
>Il hocha la tête et tendit la main vers là où aurait dû se trouver son épée, refermant sa main dans le vide. Il releva son visage pour s'adresser à Elsa, mais celle-ci avançait déjà en direction du village. « Hé, attendez moi ! » Et il se précipita pour la suivre.<p>

En s'approchant, ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi il faisait si chaud malgré l'espace encore relativement ouvert qu'était le dôme. Il devait bien monté à une vingtaine de mètres de haut. La structure était impressionnante, et il était plutôt étonnant que personne n'ait rien remarqué plus tôt pour intervenir. Et surtout ils pouvaient voir désormais que la plupart des maisons et bâtiments étaient partis en cendre, à cause d'un incendie probablement. Certains foyers étaient encore allumés et dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde, forçant Elsa à couvrir son nez et sa bouche de sa main.  
>« Cette odeur... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<br>- Vous ne voulez pas savoir, votre altesse. » La réponse avait le mérite d'être claire, et elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.  
>« Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? » La question était rhétorique, et Siegfried n'y répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer au rythme d'Elsa en regardant autour de lui. Il se sentait mis à nu sans son arme et conservait sa main sur son fourreau vide. La Reine semblait elle-même sur ses gardes, les doigts crispés, prête à user de son pouvoir s'il le fallait.<p>

Plus ils avançaient, plus le village était en ruine, mais au moins les plantes semblaient avoir déserté le lieu, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés être dans l'oeil d'un cyclone. Aucun des deux ne disait un mot, puis ils arrivèrent finalement dans ce qui semblait être le chemin principal. Celui-ci traversait le village en entier, et passait par une place où une forme se tenait au centre. Elsa fronça légèrement les sourcils, et vit qu'il devait s'agir d'une personne assez rapidement, qui en tenait visiblement une autre dans ses bras. L'inconnu était à genoux et serrait contre lui l'autre qui était allongée et clairement inanimé. Elle pouvait sentir au courant parcourant sa peau que c'était de là qu'émanait l'autre pouvoir. Elle se tourna vers Siegfried et lui fit signe de rester à distance en arrivant sur la place. Il hocha la tête et commença à faire le tour de la place pour essayer de se mettre hors de vue de la personne.  
>Elsa s'approcha doucement, avec prudence, prête à réagir s'il le fallait. Son cœur se serra à peine en se disant qu'elle avait conscience que la situation pouvait être dangereuse. Trop dangereuse. Visiblement il s'était passé quelque chose ici qui avait provoqué ce déchaînement, et ne pas savoir quoi pouvait être un problème. Mais elle savait d'expérience que ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'agréable, au delà des indices plus qu'évident.<br>Elle déglutit alors que les choses se précisaient. De loin, elle n'avait pas remarqué mais la personne qui se tenait là était une jeune femme à la peau halée et aux cheveux d'un brun suffisamment foncé pour qu'on se dise qu'il s'agissait de noir. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire vraiment plus, ses vêtements étaient plutôt normaux, même s'ils semblaient s'être déchirés par endroit. Dans ses bras gisait bien un autre être humain, une femme là encore, à la peau plus plus pâle, et en observant mieux, elle comprit rapidement que la couleur de sa carnation était altérée. Que cette pâleur était dû à autre chose. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et des bleus s'étaient formés sur son visage et ses bras découverts. Ses habits étaient là aussi dans un état assez lamentable, et de la terre était visible sur elle répartie de façon non uniforme, mais il semblait évident que ce n'était pas normal.  
>La blonde ne s'y attarda pas ceci dit, alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant à moins de cinq mètres d'elles.<br>« Excusez-moi... » Commença-t-elle. Pas de réaction. Elle inspira profondément. Ses mains se serrèrent devant sa poitrine et elle s'approcha un peu plus. Tout allait bien se passer. « Je m'appelle Elsa, Reine d'Arendelle, et je suis venue à cause de... ça. » Toujours pas de réaction. Elle avait continué à s'avancer, et se trouvait désormais à porté de main. Ne pouvant pas voir le visage de la jeune femme, caché par ses cheveux sombre, elle commença à tendre la main, avec prudence. Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de toucher son épaule, une liane surgit du sol et vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet.  
>Elle pu voir Siegfried vouloir se précipiter et l'arrêta d'un regard.<br>« Je ne veux pas te blesser. Je veux juste... t'aider. »  
>Un silence s'installa doucement et finalement la plante relâcha son emprise et retourna lentement dans le sol. La blonde retint un soupir de soulagement, alors que sa main se relâchait malgré la marque rouge autour du poignet. Elle releva légèrement sa robe et vint poser un genoux à terre, pour se mettre à son niveau. Et seulement là elle posa sa main sur son épaule.<br>Le visage se redressa instantanément, sur des yeux aux pupilles aussi sombres que les cheveux qui la fixèrent intensément. Le blanc des yeux était rougit, et le contour de ceux-ci bouffis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Elsa retint son souffle alors que le regard s'ancrait dans le sien et qu'elle pouvait la sentir la sonder. A cause de l'absence d'oxygène soudain, son cœur s'affola un instant. Ou bien était-ce lié à l'intensité du regard qui lui était jeté, et de la sensation que le femme pouvait lire au plus profond d'elle ? Elle ne savait pas trop et...

« ELSA ! » Le cri sembla venir de nul part, alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix. Elle se retourna instantanément pour voir Anna qui venait d'arriver de nul part à première vu courir vers elle. Bon sang... « Non ! N'approche pas ! » Mais c'était trop tard. Une plante jaillit à nouveau du sol juste devant Anna, gigantesque, et la stoppa net. Elle recula de quelques pas, alors que l'énorme liane, qui devait facilement faire son épaisseur, tenta de l'écraser. Elle ne dû son salut que grâce à Kristoff qui eu le réflexe de l'écarter de là.  
>« Anna, recule, maintenant ! » La peur au ventre, elle voyait la plante à nouveau menacer sa sœur alors qu'elle se tournait vers la fille devant elle. « Arrête, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Arrête ! » Mais ça n'eut d'autre effet que de faire réapparaître la liane qui saisit à nouveau son poignet et entraîna sa main vers l'arrière pour l'éloigner elle. Elle essaya bien de geler la plante avec son pouvoir, mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Finalement la plante la cloua au sol et une nouvelle tige faillit, et commença à se dresser de façon menaçante, comme si elle allait... la transpercer. Elsa parvint à lever un bouclier à temps, mais la plante insista.<br>Jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête d'un coup.  
>Le souffle court, Elsa fit disparaître la glace devant elle et regarda ce qu'il s'était passé. Siegfried se tenait debout, son fourreau à la faim, et la jeune femme s'était affalée sur celle qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le jeune homme s'assura du bout du pied qu'elle était bien assommée avant de s'avancer vers Elsa pour lui tendre la main.<br>« Ca va aller, votre Majesté ? » Elle prit la main et se releva avant de hocher la tête.  
>« Oui, merci beaucoup, Siegfried. » Elle épousseta sa robe et se tourna pour voir que sa sœur et Kristoff approchaient aussi. Elsa fit un sourire soulagé à sa sœur et commença à s'avancer vers elle. « Tu n'as rien, Anna ?<br>- Tout va bien ! Je suis en pleine forme ! » Elle se rapprocha d'Elsa pour la prendre dans ses bras brièvement. « Et toi ? Ces plantes étaient plutôt agressives ! Tu aurais dû nous attendre avant de partir. » Le ton de reproche fait secouer la tête à Elsa qui laisse Anna s'approcher de la fille.  
>« On va faire quoi d'elles alors. On peut pas vraiment les laisser là...<br>- Hm. J'imagine que nous allons devoir les ramener avec nous. »  
>Anna leva les yeux vers sa sœur et Elsa lui rendit son regard. Aucune des deux ne semblaient vraiment sûre de la marche à suivre, jusqu'à ce que Siegfried intervienne.<br>« Il vaut mieux garder un œil dessus, de toute façon, non ? » Il haussa les épaules et se pencha sur les deux. « Et puis il n'y en aura qu'une à transporter. L'autre est morte. »  
>Les regards convergèrent vers les deux corps entremêlées et un nœud se forma dans l'estomac d'Elsa, alors qu'Anna vint trouver la main de Kristoff en fermant les yeux.<br>Au moins maintenant le danger dont parlait Pabbie était hors d'état de nuire.  
>Pour le moment.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous o/  
>Je sais que ça fait un moment, mais voilà (enfin) le chapitre 5. Comme toujours je reste sur un format assez court =) La suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira =)<br>Enjoy o/

Réponse aux reviews :  
><strong>Gabi<strong> : Merci de tes compliments =) Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles xD Pas du tout :')  
><strong>LopezForever<strong> : Merci à toi ;) Voilà la suite :p  
><strong>Chocolamalo<strong> : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! En espérant que la suite te plaira ainsi qu'aux autres ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

« Que pensez-vous de celle-ci, votre majesté ? »  
>Une robe entre les mains, la femme présenta son travail à la Reine. Celle-ci fit une moue en voyant les couleurs qui ne lui convenaient guère. Kristoff avait enfin fait sa demande en mariage à Anna, et maintenant il fallait commencer les préparatif, et notamment trouver une robe pour se présenter à celui-ci. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas avoir lieu dans l'immédiat, mais Elsa aimait que tout soit prêt dans les temps, et même plutôt en avance.<br>« Elle est belle, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'irait.  
>- Je comprends tout à fait. Alors peut-être... »<br>La femme fit une petite moue et reposa la robe précautionneusement sur le tas de vêtement qui menaçait de tomber désormais. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol en marbre du palais, et la blonde poussa un long soupir qu'elle seule pu entendre. Anna avait promis qu'elle serait là aujourd'hui, mais comme souvent elle n'avait pas dû parvenir à se réveiller à temps. Les bras croisés sur ses jambes alors qu'elle était assise, la jeune Reine priait pour qu'un miracle arrive et la sorte de là. Ce qui ne semblait pas vouloir arriver alors que la femme aux formes généreuses revenait vers elle avec une robe jaune pétante cette fois ci.  
>« Peut-être que celle-ci sera plus à votre goût. »<br>Elle cherchait un moyen de faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un soldat essoufflé.  
>« Ma Reine ! La prisonnière ! Elle... Elle s'est réveillée ! »<br>Se redressant, puis se levant, Elsa lança un air faussement désolée à la femme.  
>« Veuillez m'excuser, je dois me retirer. Des affaires importantes m'attendent.<br>- Non, je comprend tout à fait. Merci de votre attention, votre majesté. » Et la femme s'inclina avant de commencer à ranger toutes les robes qu'elle avait déballé.

Ca faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient ramené l'inconnue au château. Le capitaine de la garde avait insisté pour qu'elle soit enfermé dans les cachot, mais Elsa avait posé son veto clair et net. Elle savait trop bien ce que ça faisait de se réveiller dans un environnement froid et hostile, perdue. Et elle ne voulait pas faire subir ça à l'inconnue. Anna l'avait appuyé, et si Kristoff et Siegfried n'avaient rien dit, seuls témoins des événements du village détruit, elle avait senti leur assentiment. Elle avait donc été installée dans une chambre, sous la surveillance tout de même permanente d'au moins un soldat.  
>Son pas était rapide et déterminé alors qu'elle traversait l'aile est du château pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été assignée à leur prisonnière. Le chef de la garde se trouvait devant la porte et attendait visiblement son arrivée, ainsi qu'Edmund, son conseiller principal. Elle s'arrêta à leur niveau.<br>« On m'a prévenu qu'elle s'est réveillée. » Fit Elsa à l'adresse des deux hommes. « Quelqu'un a averti Anna ? »  
>Edmund resta perplexe un instant.<br>« Je pensais qu'elle devait être avec vous, ma Reine. » Elsa pinça à peine les lèvres et joignit ses mains devant elle.  
>« Non, elle ne s'est pas montrée. L'un de vos hommes pourrait-il aller la chercher ? » Fit-elle à l'adresse du chef de la garde qui hocha la tête et envoya le soldat qui se tenait à ses côtés. Les yeux bleus se portèrent sur la porte et sans attendre l'assentiment des autres, elle vint poser sa main sur la poignet pour l'ouvrir. Un léger grincement répondit à son action, et elle entra. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui montait encore la garde avant de détourner son regard sur la jeune femme.<br>Elle était relevée, et son visage tourné vers l'extérieur empêchait la blonde de le voir, ne rencontrant qu'une chevelure pratiquement noire. Elle s'approcha du lit sans discrétion et s'éclaircit la gorge en remarquant que ça ne changeait rien. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir tourner la tête vers elle. Edmund se tenait à peine en retrait par rapport à elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il avance pour prendre la parole.  
>« Je me présente, Edmund Novak, grand conseiller de sa majesté Elsa d'Arendelle. Nous aimerions connaître votre identité. »<br>Un silence pesant lui répondit, alors que la prisonnière s'obstinait à regarder par la fenêtre. Elsa faisait jouer ses doigts entre eux, étrangement un peu nerveuse, mal à l'aise. L'homme insista.  
>« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »<br>Toujours aucune réponse.  
>Quand soudainement la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Anna essoufflée. « Me voilà ! Désolée, je suis un peu en retard ! » Elsa fit un sourire en voyant sa sœur s'approcher et venir se tenir à côté du lit, bousculant un peu Edmund en s'excusant, pour prendre la main de l'inconnue pour la secouer de haut en bas, la forçant à regarder dans leur direction.<br>« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Anna, princesse d'Arendelle, et tu es... ? » La brune fronça les sourcils en regardant sa main toujours dans celle d'Anna, avant de lever les yeux sur elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle allait répondre, avant de la refermer et de récupérer sa main. Elle la réfugia dans la sienne, la frottant à peine comme pour effacer toute trace de contact.  
>« Hum. Tu ne veux pas répondre. Ce n'est rien. Je peux toujours t'appeler... » Elsa leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour interrompre sa sœur, un petit sourire sur le visage face à l'enthousiasme habituelle de sa cadette.<br>« Anna, laisse-lui un peu d'espace. » Elle se rapprocha à son tour alors que la rousse s'écarta un peu. Elle observa leur prisonnière et cru voir un peu de reconnaissance au fond de ses yeux. « Maintenant que vous êtes réveillées, laissez-moi vous informer que vous serez la bienvenue ici jusqu'à ce que des réponses à la situation soient apportées. »  
>Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel l'inconnue regarda Elsa dans les yeux. Elle ne vit pas ses mains se resserrer sur le drap. Mais elle pu sentir à nouveau cette sensation, comme si quelque chose résonnait en elle. « Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas prisonnière. Cela ne durera que le temps que la situation soit réglée. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous pouvez demander au garde qui restera devant votre porte. » Elle put sentir la sensation s'évanouir. Et les doigts se desserrer à peine. L'inconnue hocha la tête, et Elsa y répondit avant de se tourner vers Edmund et sa sœur pour leur faire signe qu'il était temps de se retirer.<br>Anna fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune femme. « J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! »  
>Ils quittèrent la pièce, et le garde en place sortit également pour se mettre devant la porte.<p>

« Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser ainsi. Elle est une menace pour tout le royaume ! »  
>Ils avaient attendu de rejoindre la salle du conseil où Elsa s'était avancé jusqu'à la fenêtre, Edmund restant dans l'entrée et Anna s'asseyant sur une chaise.<br>« Et qu'aurait-on dû faire ?  
>- L'enfermer dans un endroit où elle ne peut blesser personne. !<br>- Vous voulez dire la traiter comme un monstre ? Je crois me souvenir que ça n'a pas très bien marché avec moi. »  
>Edmund se redressa et recula d'un pas, alors qu'Anna observait la scène, un regard inquiet posé sur sa sœur. Elsa se retourna vers son conseiller, alors que celui-ci insistait.<br>« La situation n'est pas exactement la même.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi. » Elle lança un regard quelque peu froid à l'homme et fit un geste de la main. « Peu importe. Ma décision est prise, et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. De plus, ses pouvoirs pourraient peut-être nous être utile. »<br>Elle pu le voir se tendre avant de prendre une longue inspiration, mâchoire contractée.  
>« Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, Votre Majesté. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me retirer. »<br>Il s'inclina rapidement et elle hocha la tête pour lui en donner l'autorisation, le laissant quitter la pièce. Anna attendit un instant avant de s'approcher de sa sœur qui s'était à nouveau tournée vers la fenêtre en poussant un soupir, les bras entourant son buste.  
>« Elsa, tu n'as pas à...<br>- Ca ira, Anna. J'aimerai rester seule un instant. »  
>La rouquine parut légèrement blessée. Mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet.<br>« Très bien. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi. »  
>Elsa ne répondit rien et laissa sa sœur quitter la pièce à son tour, laissant Elsa seule avec le reflet qu'elle pouvait observer sur la vitre.<p> 


End file.
